The Stranger
by Lincoln Six Echo
Summary: In an universe where Naboo never happened, a young whore on Tatooine meets a very strange client...and his life will never be the same. ObiWanxAnakin SLASH
1. Chapter 1

THE STRANGER

Author's foreword

Not long ago, in a galaxy not so far away, a woman we will call L. asked her writing-friend to write an Obi/Ani slash story for her. The writing-friend refused, claiming she was a het/gen writer, not a slasher.

But L. did not take no as an answer: she challenged, harassed, and accused ("You have no balls to try something new!") the writing-friend, until said writing-friend capitulated and wrote the story—"MY MASTER" (check my profile; you will find a link to my Live Journal and this story, which is too explicit for Ffnet). However the writing-friend decided to take her sweet revenge for everything she had to bear…if she was without balls then L.'s beloved, Anakin, would be too!

L. read the story and was not impressed by the writing-friend's work. In fact, she was so pissed off with what the writing-friend had done to Anakin she threatened to never speak again to said writing-friend.

Her reaction shocked the writing-friend so much she did not dare to post "MY MASTER" for several months, afraid to be torn into pieces by other Anakin fans. But when she finally mustered enough courage to do it, she was pleasantly surprised by the result. Not only was she not torn into pieces, but the story received a lot of positive feedback.

Time passed. The writing-friend discovered she was good at writing slash and produced another story, while L. meditated and mulled over "MY MASTER". Then, one day, L. contacted the writing-friend again and admitted that, well, she had always liked "MY MASTER", ball-less Anakin included!

The writing-friend's first reaction was to strangle her, before she was rendered speechless by L.'s next line: "You know, since my birthday is approaching, could you please write another story with the same premise? Maybe an AU where Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon never found Anakin as a boy? All of this, of course, from Anakin's POV." Of course! Anything else, madam? Do you also want Yoda dancing the Can-Can and Mace Windu dressed in drag?

The writing-friend wisely refrained from saying the highly censorable words running in her mind, also because, even if she would not admit it that soon, she was already writing a story that, with the due changes, could be the perfect birthday present for L.…and thus "THE STRANGER" was written.

All of this to explain that the writing-friend (me) is not a pervert that enjoys chopping off Anakin's balls. This time she was only following the rules given her by L. because, after all, this is L.'s birthday present.

Buon compleanno, L.! I hope you will enjoy your present!

As for my usual readers, try not to be too shocked! I have my hand with most of the genres related to Obi-Wan: gen, het, Obidala, Siriwan, Obi/Ani, Obi-Wan/OFC etc. The only one that simply refuses to work is the Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan slash, because I see them too much as a father/son team.

PART 1

The first time Anakin Skywalker saw the stranger it was at Mos Espa main market.

The young man was walking among the stands, buying food and looking for something nice to bring his mother, when suddenly the hair on his nape stood up, and he had the distinct sensation someone was staring at him.

Truth be told, it was not an unusual occurrence for Anakin. He was used to be stared at. His past as a pod-racer, and his current profession practically guaranteed curious or leering eyes would follow him wherever he went.

However, he somehow sensed this gaze was different from all the others, thus he turned around and scanned the crowd until his eyes fell on the stranger.

The first thing Anakin thought when he saw the man was, _"What he is doing here?"_

His short, neatly-combed ginger hair, his well-trimmed beard, his simple, clean clothes, and the elegance of the way he moved made him stand out from the crowd gathered in the market. There was something distinguished, dignified even, in the way he folded his arms over his chest and held himself. It was completely out of place in the wretched hive of scum and villainy that was Mos Espa.

Anakin was too far away to see the stranger's eye colour or read the expression of his face, but of something he was sure: there was no morbid curiosity nor lust on his features.

The young man took a step toward the stranger's position, but his path was blocked by a bantha pulling a wagon full of groceries and, by the time Anakin circled it, the other man had disappeared.

In the following days, Anakin could swear he felt the strangers' eyes on him more than once, but every time he turned around, there was no one in sight. However, those looks never bothered him, for something inside Anakin told him they meant no danger.

So the evening he arrived to Toradiur's place to work and found the stranger sitting at the counter with a drink, Anakin could not help but feel surprised and even disappointed.

What was a man like him doing in a brothel?

_The same thing all of them do_, a nasty little voice said inside Anakin, and yet, despite the evidence in front of his eyes, he could not bring himself to believe it.

The stranger was different—he did not belong there. He was sure of it.

And yet there he was, staring at Anakin with clear eyes and an unreadable face.

Anakin tilted his head, acknowledging his presence, then turned his concentration on doing his job. He smoothed his black, gold trimmed silk shirt and tight pants with his hands, brushed back his golden mane and crossed the hall, swinging his hips in a way that was masculine and enchanting.

He started moving between the crowded tables, talking and flirting with the men sitting there, coaxing them to order more drinks and enticing them to follow him to the room upstairs.

Anakin was good at his job. He had been doing it for four years and knew all the tricks. He was the best—but being the best also meant not everyone was able to afford the fee Toradiur had set for him.

Tonight looked like it was going to be an unproductive time, and Anakin would have to return home empty handed. If it was not for the fact he needed the money to pay for the ship Watto had reserved for him, Anakin would have welcomed a night of rest.

He was tired of this life, of those nameless faces and meaningless fucks. He wanted to go away from Tatooine; he wanted a different job; he wanted to see the galaxy, to live in a place without sand. He wanted… what? A lover?

He mentally kicked himself. As a whore Anakin could not allow himself to even think about love. Love was for the poets or those with enough money in their pockets they had not to worry about paying the rent or making sure their paralyzed mother got the appropriate medical care she needed. Love was for… a hand on his shoulder interrupted his thinking.

"Krixster!" Anakin exclaimed, turning to face one of the girls that worked in the place. "You scared me!"

"I know. You practically jumped. Where were you Anakin?" Krixster questioned with a smile.

"Uh…very far from here. Do you need something?"

"Toradiur has told me to alert you that you have a costumer waiting for you upstairs."

"I see." Anakin could not decide if the news made him happy or not. He caressed the girl's cheek as he thanked her, then crossed the large tavern, avoiding the hands that tried to grope and pinch him.

As he was passing by a table crowded with a group of burly men, a drunken voice said aloud, "So you have a client, Skywalker? Ready to have a fat cock stuffed up your ass?"

Anakin gritted his teeth, but refused to acknowledge the man who had spoken. He did not have to turn his head to know it was Darnell, a thug that worked in the nearby mines. He had been lusting after Anakin since he had started working at Toradiur's place, but since he could not afford to pay for him, the miner had settled for harassing and taunting him every time he could.

The young man walked toward the door that opened to the stairway, throwing a brief glance toward the counter, somehow relieved the stranger was no longer sitting there and that he had not heard Darnell's spiteful comment.

Anakin covered the steps two by two, decided to get done with the business as soon as possible. However, when he reached the floor, the stench of semen, sweat and urine assailed his nose, making his stomach churn, and he slowed down as he fought against the desire to retch.

There had been a time, not too long ago, when he would have not noticed the smell or how dirty the corridor was, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore it with each passing night.

Anakin stopped in front of a closed door, took a deep breath and then pushed the button to make it open. He froze.

The stranger.

The stranger was inside the small room, in front of him.

He was sitting on an old armchair by the bed, the feeble light of the bedside lamp making the red of his hair and beard shine like copper. 

The disappointment Anakin had experienced when he had first seen the man downstairs at the counter returned tenfold.

When he had seen that unknown man at the market, he had thought that, with his natural elegance and distinguished appearance, he emblazoned what good and pure and uncorrupted there was in the Galaxy. Instead…instead he was there, in that bleak brothel room, waiting to fuck him, like all those other nameless men.

_This really should teach me not to judge people just by their appearance_, Anakin mused sadly. He took a deep breath and stepped further inside the room, thus allowing the door to slide closed behind his back.

He bowed his head, forced a seductive smile on his lips and murmured throatily, "What can I do for you, big boy?"

"Could you please sit on the bed, young one?"

Several thoughts crossed Anakin's mind. First of all, he analyzed the stranger's voice. It was low, cultured, with clipped consonants that evidenced a superior education and a long permanence in the Core worlds. Then there was the way the man had spoken to him, politely, with respect, and with no hint of irony in the last two words.

Finally, Anakin wondered about the meaning behind the man's request. Why did the stranger want him to sit on the bed? Did he want Anakin to fellate him as he stood up? Or had not this man realized what Anakin really was, and thus wanted to suck him or sit over the young whore?

Anakin was aware that it had been common for those like him to emphasize their condition by using make up and dressing like women. In fact, he had been taught to behave like that when he had received his first training as a child, just after the operation. However, when many years later, Anakin had chosen to become a whore on his own will, he had also decided he would not submit to those rules. His clothes had always been masculine and he never used make up, not even to cover the scar near his right eye, a memento from his last pod-race.

He might not be whole, thanks to Gardulla the Hutt's surgery, but he was still a man and he refused to behave like a woman. In the end, what had been at first seen as a fault, had become one of things that had made him so popular among his clients. However, it could also cause problems with the newcomers, the ones wanting to be fucked.

So Anakin stood there, unsure about what to do, as the stranger fixed him with his blue-grey-green eyes, a serene look on his face.

"Is there some problem?" He finally asked. "I would like to talk with you, and I thought you would be more comfortable sitting than standing."

Anakin forced his mouth to stay closed. The stranger wanted to talk with him? About what?

He started to object, when the man spoke again. "Listen, I don't wish to make you uneasy. Just sit on the bed and relax. We don't need to talk if you don't want."

Somehow feeling he was back in his familiar territory, Anakin moved to the bed and sat down on the edge, very close to the stranger.

The man smiled at him, a gentle smile that made the fine lines near his eyes become more evident, then closed his eyelids.

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise. What was that blasted man doing? Was he going to sleep?

"Relax," the stranger murmured, keeping his eyes closed, and waving his hand. 

Anakin felt the desire to obey him, and to let go of all the tension he had accumulated in the past months.

Sitting on the bed, he relaxed his shoulders, and took the chance to observe his strange costumer. Of average height, he was again dressed in a simple and solemn way: beige tunic and pants, boots and a dark grey cloak. 

Studying the face closely, Anakin guessed the man had to be in his mid-thirty, and that the sprinkle of silver hair near his temples had been put there by worry or pain, and not by age. His face, partially covered by his beard was ruggedly handsome and strong. All in all, he was an attractive man, one who should not have problems finding company without needing to pay for it.

The last thought brought Anakin back to the present. He looked at his chrono and then cleared his voice. "Ahem…mister…I don't want to intrude, but my fee is 100 credits for 30 minutes, and it would be best if you do what you want to do soon, before your time is up."

The stranger did not open his eyes and simply said, "I am already doing what I came to do."

This time Anakin could not help but stare at the man mouth agape. The stranger was spending 100 credits only to stay there with his eyes closed?

He had to be crazy. Or impotent. Or both. Who else would spend so much money and have nothing in return? He could have understood if the man had ordered him to strip and touch himself as he watched, but this…

The 30 minutes soon came to the end, but even before Anakin could say anything, the stranger's eyes opened and he stood up, quickly and gracefully.

"Thank you for your time," he said, handing Anakin a credit chip. "I hope to see you again soon."

And speaking so, the man bowed his head and walked away, leaving behind a stunned Anakin.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Anakin thought often about the stranger as he cleaned the house or went on with his other chores.

During the four years he had been a whore, he had met many kinds of men. The kind and the violent, the ones looking for an illicit thrill and those just looking for company and a gentle touch to ease their loneliness. He had had clients that had wanted him to beat them, and even a couple of perverts that had told him to call them "dad" and pretend to be their son as they fucked him. He had been tied to the bed or ordered to dance naked, but never before had a man simply asked him to sit and relax as he too, apparently, had done the same.

Later that evening, Toradiur went to greet Anakin as soon as he put a foot inside the brothel.

"It looks like you have a new regular, Anakin," the old brothel's owner said. "One that not only seems to have plenty of credits, but that is also good looking—quite a change from your other regulars."

Anakin frowned, as something inside him whispered, _it is the stranger; he is back_. "What are you talking about?"

"The bearded guy of yesterday evening is back. He is already waiting in your room, and this time he has paid for a whole hour."

Anakin arched an eyebrow. A hour? What would the stranger want to do for an entire hour? Surely he would not spend all the time like the previous evening?

Without losing more time, Anakin went to the stairs and quickly reached his room. He opened the door and found the stranger sitting on the armchair, a welcoming smile on his lips.

"Good evening, Anakin," he greeted with his pleasant voice.

"You know my name?" Anakin dumbly asked, slightly upset by how his body had shivered upon hearing his name roll off the other man's mouth.

"Your employer told me."

"Then you have an advantage over me, for I don't know yours."

"You can call me Ben."

"I could, but it isn't your name," Anakin commented with quiet certainty.

"It will be my name while I stay here on Tatooine."

"Will you stay here for long?" Anakin asked as he moved to sit on the bed, and he was surprised to feel his muscles tense as he waited for an answer.

"I don't know yet. A month, maybe more."

The young man nodded. "Do you plan to come to visit me often during that time?"

Ben folded his arms on his chest. "Maybe. Does the idea displease you?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, not really. It's just… I think you're strange, Ben."

Ben arched an eyebrow, but did not comment, so Anakin felt entitled to explain, "You're spending a lot of money for me, and yet you don't seem interested at all in… fucking me." He said the last two words looking at the older man from beneath his slightly lowered eyelids, in what he knew was one of his most seductive gazes.

Ben did not react as he had…what? Dreaded? Hoped?

He just tensed and remarked, his consonants more clipped than ever "Don't speak like that in my presence. I am not here for that. I am here just because I enjoy your presence. I don't want to do anything but stay here near you, talking or in silence, it doesn't matter. But if we talk, I don't want to hear you use that language again."

Anakin nodded without comment, willed to agree by the other man's steely eyes and powerful personality.

Silence fell on the room, as Ben relaxed against the armchair, his eyes closed, and Anakin scooted up the bed, leaning his back against the wall.

The rest of the hour was spent like that, in amicable silence, until Ben opened his eyes, smiled at Anakin and stood up.

"Thank you for your assistance, Anakin," he said with a slight bow. "I really enjoyed this time together. I will return soon." Then he turned on his heels and walked away, his grey cloak whirling around him.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Ben," Anakin whispered in the empty room, and it was not the meaningless line he said to all his costumers.

This time he meant it for real.

The next day, Anakin passed the afternoon working at Watto's shop. His former owner often called for him when the Toydarian had something difficult to fix.

It was something Anakin loved to do, for it helped him to make some extra credits and because it kept his mechanical skills honed. However that afternoon, he fond difficult to accomplish the repairs he had been asked to do. He kept on thinking of Ben and replaying the previous night's encounter.

Anakin could no longer deny it: he was intrigued by that mysterious man, even fascinated. He did not pretend to understand why Ben liked to spend time with him, but he had to admit he felt flattered someone was willing to pay so much money just to be near him. And also there was the curious fact that Anakin had felt exceptionally relaxed after Ben had gone away the previous evening, so much so that he had managed to remain so even when his next client had taken him quite brutally.

It was thanks to that relaxed state that Anakin was able to sit and move around with minimal discomfort, and the young man was curious to see if it would happen again the next time he and Ben would meet.

Anakin could barely restrain himself when, two hours before sunset, he entered Toradiur's brothel. He knew Ben was there, waiting for him, even before his employer caught his glance and nodded, raising his thumb.

_One hour_, Anakin thought, _a whole hour with Ben_. He was determinate to take a full advantage of their time together.

He covered the steps two by two and almost ran toward his room, slowing down only at the last moment, for he did not want to look childish. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but when he entered the room, Ben's wide smile made him think that the older man knew how agitated he was.

Anakin found himself liking the idea very much.

"Good evening, Ben," he said, walking straight to the bed.

"Good evening, Anakin. Am I right in saying you had a good day?"

"Yes, you are. I did. Watto asked me to help in his shop and it is something I love to do." Anakin answered with a grin, before he remembered that Ben was not from Tatooine, so it was improbable he knew who Watto was and what the Toydarian had been to Anakin.

"Watto is what I call a "junk ship" dealer, he sells spare mechanical parts of every kind. My mother and I used to belong to him."

"Used to belong? Were you a slave?" Ben leaned forward and Anakin could almost sense the horror pouring out of him.

"Yes, I was, but he wasn't a bad owner, compared to the one before him. I won my freedom and my mother's when I was sixteen. I was a pod-racing champion, you know? The only human able to pilot them." Anakin said with a proud smile, deciding to move the conversation away from his past as slave. "Are you familiar with pod-racing?"

"I know they're very fast, very dangerous."

"Oh yes, they are, but they are also very exciting. I loved to race."

Ben nodded with a slight smile then asked, "Why did you stop?"

"Because I grew too tall to sit comfortably inside a pod. The last time I ran, I inadvertently pushed a lever with my knee and I smashed the pod against a rock. It was a miracle I managed to jump down just in time and escape with just a few scratches." Anakin touched the scar near his eye almost without noticing it.

Ben nodded again, this time in approval. "You were very wise to learn the lesson and stop before something worse could happen."

"I know. I was sorry to stop racing, but I couldn't risk leaving my mother alone." Anakin shook his head and added, "Alas, the end of my career meant I had to find another job to support Mon and me…and so here I am." He moved his arm to indicate the small bleak room.

"Weren't you able to find another job?" Ben asked gently, no trace of judgement in his voice.

"There aren't many jobs for free people here on Tatooine. Most of the employers find it cheaper to keep slaves. I tried to work as a free-lance mechanic, but the money I made wasn't enough to pay the bills." Anakin took a deep breath and went on, his voice softer. "When I bought our freedom, I had a surgeon remove the transmitters placed in our bodies, the ones the owners use to find fleeing slaves. Mine was located in my shoulder, but my mother's was near her spine. The surgeon that operated her did something wrong, and left her paralyzed. She needs medicines for the pain, expensive medicines, and the money I made as a mechanic wasn't enough. So, since I knew I was attractive, I decided to accept Toradiur's offer to work for him." Anakin lowered his head, ashamed.

"I am sorry, Anakin, really I am," Ben said softly, but with conviction. "But you must not be ashamed for what you did. You did it for a greater good. You have suffered so much in your young life, but you still retain a very big, generous heart. I am sure your mother is proud of you."

Anakin ducked his head, his cheeks pink with embarrassment, but also pleasure. "Yes, she says she is."

"And what about your father? Could he have not helped you?"

"I have no father." Ben's eyebrow arched at the definitive edge in his voice and Anakin pressed on. "I know you won't believe me, but I didn't have a father. Mother told me one day she found herself pregnant with me, without having been with a man. She never knew how it happened."

Anakin fell silent, as he studied Ben's pensive face. Maybe it had not been a good idea to tell him about his lack of father. He would think as the others that his mother had lied to him, that she had been raped and tried to forgot the whole episode, that-

"Peace, Anakin, calm down. I believe you. I am sure your mother told the truth," Ben said quietly.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Anakin blurted.

"I am very sensitive to other people's moods, especially when they broadcast their feelings as strongly as you were doing."

Anakin nodded. He had heard of persons like that. In fact he considered himself one of them. Was not he able to tell what his clients wanted before they asked for it? Could not he sense when they wanted him to be gentle and submissive or rough and domineering? Thinking about it, Ben was probably the only man he was not able to read—perhaps because he was so much like him?

Anakin decided then that it was about time he asked some questions of his own, for he was getting more and more curious about the man sitting near him.

"Where do you come from, Ben?"

"I am from Coruscant."

"Coruscant? Wow, that's pretty far from here!"

The older man nodded, "You can certainly say so."

"Was it not dangerous to cover such distance? I heard the pirates and the smugglers are still raiding the Mid and Outer Rim even now that the war has ended. And what are you doing on Tatooine? Are you here for business reasons?"

Anakin clamped his mouth shut when he saw the grin spreading on Ben's face. A part of him was embarrassed by how he had buried the man under his questions; the other instead was quite taken by his companion's face. He looked so handsome when he grinned like that!

Anakin was brought back to the present when Ben began answering his questions.

"The journey here was safe. The Republic has appointed several cruisers to patrol this area, and the number of pirate attacks has decreased greatly. I am not here to work; quite the contrary, I am on vacation."

"On vacation? Here! Oh Ben, you're indeed a strange man! Where are you staying? No, don't tell me, let me guess. You're living in a Tusken Raiders' camp!" Anakin exclaimed, his voice full of surprise and irony.

"Quite close. I am living in a small, abandoned hovel I found in the Jungland Wastes," Ben answered calmly, folding his arms over his chest.

Anakin's mouth fell open in shock. "You are joking, aren't you?" Ben shook his head. "You're really living in the desert?" A nod. "Are you aware of how dangerous it is?"

"Yes, my young friend, I am aware of it. But it's the perfect place for a man to be alone with his thoughts. And now, Anakin, I think my hour is up. It's time I go home; I prefer to travel while there is still light."

Anakin lowered his eyes to check his chrono. Ben was right, the time had expired. He felt the desire to ask the older man to stay a little longer, but then he remembered all the road he had to cover to reach his place and the imminent sunset. Thus he keep silent and stood up as Ben did the same.

"I wish you a good trip home," Anakin said, and this time he too bowed in salute.

"Thank you Anakin. I wish you a good evening."

Anakin watched as Ben walked toward the door, then suddenly called, "Ben!"

The older man stopped and faced him. "Yes, Anakin?"

"Please be careful."

"I will, Anakin. I will," then Ben turned around and left the room.

In the precise moment his lithe, compact form disappeared from his sight, Anakin experienced a sense of loss, as if a part of him had just left with that intriguing, kind, handsome stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

Time elapsed, and Anakin's life took a distinctive pattern. He would arrive at Toradiur's place two hours before the sunset, find that Ben had already arrived and was waiting for him in his room, and spend the following hour talking with the older man.

Ben did not talk about himself as Anakin had done, but entertained the younger man with tales about the many words he had visited in his life.

Anakin, who had never travelled further than Mos Esley, hung on every word as Ben talked about the thick forests of Kashyyk, the strange rocky mountains of Geonosis, the clear lakes of Naboo and the spectacular skyscrapers of Coruscant.

Anakin had somehow guessed Ben was a sort of diplomat, sent here and there in the galaxy to settle disputes and local conflicts.

"You must have been very busy during the war!" Anakin commented one evening, "And I bet all the diplomats still have their hands full even now that peace has been restored."

"That's true, Anakin," Ben answered, implicitly confirming the younger man's guess about his profession.

"Have you ever met General Kenobi? The Jedi they called "The Negotiator" during the war?"

Ben's eyebrow arched, clearly surprised by the sudden question and he sat straighter on the armchair. "Why are you interested in him?"

"Oh, it's just I found admirable that during a war, when everybody was using violence and intimidation, there was someone willing to try resolving the matter without using the troops—and to actually succeed. Mother was always happy when she heard about one of his "victories", she hates violence, you know. We have never seen him on the holonet, and we heard his voice only once, but Mom imagines he is tall, and distinguished, with steel-grey short hair, he must be in his sixty or so to have all that diplomatic experience…Hey, why are you laughing?"

"Your mother has a great imagination, Anakin, but she is off target here. General Kenobi is of average height—you're about ten centimetres taller than him. His hair is reddish-blond and he is thirty-eight."

"Thirty-eight? Geez, he is only sixteen years my senior. Wizard! Mom will be surprised to know this!"

"Wizard?" Ben commented tilting his head and Anakin blushed.

"Ahem…It's an expression I used when I was a child to describe something amazing."

"I see. Then I suppose you used it many times during your pod-racing days?" Ben replied, his eyes gleaming with humour.

"You can bet on it, Ben. Have I ever told you about my first victory in the Bonta's Eve Classic? No? Well, I was just nine and I barely managed to find a sponsor willing to enter me and my pod in the race, and…."

Anakin talked during those evening encounters, telling Ben big and small episodes of his life, happy to have found someone willing to listen to him and able to see the real Anakin and not just stop at the appearance as the others did.

Anakin talked, laughed and enjoyed himself, without noticing how, little by little, he lost his heart to the older man, until the time something happened to make him realize how important Ben had become for him.

Anakin arrived at Toradiur's place half a hour before his usual time and he was delighted to discover Ben was already there, eating dinner in the half-empty hall.

The young man grinned and crossed quickly the distance separating them to sit at the table with Ben.

"Good evening, Ben."

"Good evening, Anakin. You arrived early today."

"I…well…I hoped you would be already here," Anakin ducked his head and added, almost shyly. "I enjoy your company very much."

Ben smiled, then sobered as he said, "It's the same for me. I came here on Tatooine to spend a period in solitude and ponder several matters that have been troubling my mind and heart, but I have discovered our time together is helping me more than all the time I spend alone."

Anakin felt his heart constrict in his chest with an emotion he did not want to label. "Thank you Ben, you're very nice to say so."

"I told only the truth."

"I know."

Ben's long-fingered hand was resting flat over the table and Anakin had the irresistible impulse to cover it with his own.

Their skin touched and Anakin felt a bolt of energy and contentment zip along his arm and spread in his body. It was like for the first time in his life he experienced a sense of belonging and understanding he had never felt, not even with his mother.

He raised his eyes, wondering if Ben had felt it too, and his heart fell when he saw the stricken look on the bearded face in front of him.

"Ben?" Anakin asked softly, slowly removing his hand. "What is it? Are you all right?"

The older man did not answer. He just retracted his hand, folding his arms over his chest, as the stricken, almost horrified look remained.

"Ben!" Anakin repeated, now really worried. He half-rose from his chair to touch his companion's shoulder but Ben moved away, avoiding his hand.

"I- I cannot stay this evening, Anakin. I must leave. Now. Please forgive me."

He was up and away with such speed that Anakin needed some seconds to realize what had happened. When he did, he stood up too, with the intention to follow Ben, ask what he had done and apologize if his behaviour had caused distress.

However, just before he could cross the door, one of his regular clients blocked him by the arm.

"Where are you going, beautiful?"

"I must talk with that man!" Anakin exclaimed, his eyes scanning the streets as he tried to get loose.

"You can talk with him another time. I am here for only a few hours, and I want to feel that smooth skin of yours under my hands, now," the man breathed into his ear, before running his tongue along the shell.

Anakin shuddered with revulsion and gritted his teeth not to show it. That regular was a very wealthy trader—and a generous one. He was rarely on Tatooine, but when he was, he always visited Anakin and he always left him a lofty tip. Anakin knew he could not afford to lose that tip or risk offending that costumer. He needed the money too much.

So the young whore took a deep breath, forced himself to forget Ben's stricken face, and turned to face the man now holding him by the waist.

"Tell me, handsome pirate, what would you like tonight?"

The next day Anakin was so nervous and anxious, looking continuously at the chrono, willing time to pass faster, that even his mother noticed it.

"What is it, Ani?" She was the only one who called him so. "Are you worried about something? About the job?"

"No Mom, I am not worried about the job."

"Then about what? I have not seen you like this since you stopped racing. Do you have some problem?" Shmi Skywalker insisted, her kind brown eyes shining with concern.

Anakin, who had been pacing 'til that moment, dropped to sit on a chair by her bed.

"It's just…" he ran a hand in his thick blond hair and went on. "There is a man I have met at

Toradiur's place. He has been visiting me for the past two weeks. We have talked and I like him…no, it's much more than mere liking. I can't stop thinking about him."

"Has this man been gentle with you? Or it's the one that marked your neck yesterday?" Shmi pointed to the bluish bruise Anakin sported near his collarbone. She despised the men that thought that just because they were paying a fee they had the right to abuse her son.

"No, Mom. It was not him. He has never touched me. We have just been talking," Anakin smiled as he added. "He has spent a small fortune just to talk with me."

"You eyes shine when you talk of him, my son. It's the first time I have seen it happen. I think you're in love, Ani."

Anakin's eyes widened in horror as he stood up and started pacing again. "No, it's impossible. It can't be love. I can't allow myself to fall in love! I can't afford it! I can't do my job if I am in love. It's just… I like him. He is different: kind, gentle, educated…" _And handsome, with a wonderful smile. How much would I give to touch and caress his hair and skin_- Anakin resolutely blocked that thought.

"Anakin, my son, you can't go on doing this job for the rest of your life. No, don't give me that look, I don't intend to start another discussion about this. It's just you deserve better than this. You deserve to know love, to find a man that will take care of you when I am gone."

Shmi swallowed hard and Anakin took advantage of it to press two of his fingers against her lips.

"Shh, Mom, don't add anything else. You know I am going to stop doing this as soon as I am able to pay for the ship Watto is reserving for me. Then I will be able to work as a private courier here on Tatooine or somewhere else. There is enough room for both of us on that ship, Mother. We will travel together among the stars, you and I."

Shmi caressed her son's cheek with her hand, her voice thick with emotion as she said, "I know you will be able to do it, Ani. You will see the stars as you long to do, but you should see them with a lover, a mate, not just with me."

"I don't like when you refer to yourself like this, Mother." Anakin replied sternly, waiting 'til his mother started to smile and added, "Now I am going to prepare dinner. The sunset is almost beginning." _And I want to be at Toradiur's place as soon as possible_. _I need to see Ben and make it right whatever wrong I did yesterday_.

It had no be.

As soon as Anakin stepped inside Toradiur's place, he knew Ben was not there. He knew it even before the brothel's owner looked at him shaking his head.

Anakin took a deep breath and lowered his head to stare at the floor, as something in chest constricted in pain and acute sense of loss washed over him.

"_Please come back, Ben,"_ he thought as the brothel started to fill with costumers now more than ever he had no desire to service.

"Well, Anakin?" Toradiur asked, as he watched the pale young man sitting in front of him.

They were in the brothel owner's private office, away from prying eyes, and the older man's

tone was serious but not angry.

Anakin bit his lower lip. "I am unwell."

"It is the third time in as many days. That man you refused to attend this evening is one of your regulars."

"I am unwell," Anakin stubbornly repeated, keeping his head turned to look outside the window.

Toradiur gave up all pretension, "Look at me and tell me what is the problem."

Anakin wrung his hands, trying to find a convincing excuse, since it was clear Toradiur was not believing he was sick.

"There is no problem, Toradiur. It's just that I feel unwell. I am tired."

Toradiur looked at him sharply, "You aren't unwell. You're in love!"

Every protest Anakin wanted to voice died on his lips. Toradiur was right. He was in love, he could no longer deny it. He was in love with Ben and he could no longer bear to let other men touch him. Worse, he was so worried about the fact Ben had not showed up at the brothel since the evening he had rushed away, that he was not able to sleep and eat. He was terrified Ben had left Tatooine and could not even contemplate the possibility he might never see him again.

Anakin stood silent and the brothel's owner let out a curse. "I should have known he would cause problems with his blue eyes and his good manners. He is different, like you. I should have known you would have been attracted by him. After all, you have never been so eager to go with a client as you did with him!"

"Tor, it's not what you think!" Protested Anakin, his mind racing frantically as he tried to find the words to placate the other man. He needed to go on working to buy his ship, but he found himself night after night wishing that nobody asked for him.

"No? It isn't what I am thinking?" Toradiur arched an eyebrow.

"No-No-No!" insisted Anakin. "It's only-"

"It's only that you can't stop thinking about that man!"

"No-"

Toradiur raised his hand, interrupting whatever Anakin wanted to say, then tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Listen Anakin, take a few days of vacation. Go to Watto's shop, tinker with some droid, dirt your hands with oil and grease. Take the speeder, go out for a trip with your mother. Relax, enjoy yourself and then return here when you feel better—and don't worry about the money. I made a lot of credits betting on you when you raced, this is the time I repay you."

"Tor, I have no words to thank you…" Anakin murmured, moved by the kindness he had heard in the other man's voice.

"Then don't do it. Now go out of here, I have work to do."

Anakin smiled broadly, and stood up, quickly leaving the room. He felt like a big weight had been taken off his shoulders. He was free. If only a few days he was free from his work, from the brothel, from his clients.

What would he do now?

The answer was simple.

He would go to find Ben.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Anakin rose at dawn, something uncommon for him, for it was about the time he usually returned home.

He went to the market, brought food, cooked it and left it on the table, so that his mother could easily reach it from her hover-chair. After that, he left a note to the still sleeping woman, alerting her he would be gone for the whole day, and went to retrieve his old speeder from the public hangar where it was parked.

Anakin did not know where Ben lived, but he could make some guesses to restrict the area. Ben had once said he wanted to be home before darkness fell, which meant his place had to be within a hour or so from Mos Espa.

Anakin felt confident he would find the other man, even in the extensive Jungland Wastes. His instinct told him so.

_My instinct or my heart?_ He wondered as he piloted the speeder away from the settlement and toward the open desert.

Anakin had done many things in his life, but he had never lied to himself. He felt he had fallen in love with Ben that first evening— or maybe even the first time he had spotted him at the market. There was something special in Ben, something that spoke, that appealed to a part of him he had never known he had.

His gentility, his wit in the eye, his charm, the way he treated Anakin as a person and not as a piece of meat as most did. The way he listened to the story of his life, showing compassion but not pity and never, ever giving the impression he was mocking or indulging him.

More than once had wanted to reveal to Ben the truth about his condition, for he had the gut feeling the older man had not the slightest idea of why Anakin's fee was so high. However, he had always changed his mind, afraid Ben might be disgusted by what had been done to him.

Along the years Anakin had come to accept his condition and had learned to live with it, with no regret. Moreover, after having witnessed what men did when they let their libido rule their actions, he had even come to think that maybe it had been for the best. His physical development had not been hindered by the change in his physiology, but the lesser quantity of hormones running into his blood had made him calmer and less hot-headed than the other boys he had grown up with.

Now, instead, Anakin was again prey to doubts. How would Ben react when he knew about his physiology? Would he be repulsed? Intrigued? See him as a freak?

"As if this were my main problem," he muttered to himself as the speeder continued its run and the wind ruffled his blond hair. "I don't even know if he considers me more than a friend. Maybe he has not returned because of the way I looked at him that last evening…" There was only one way to know, ask Ben—but first he had to find him.

Anakin slowed down the speeder and looked at his surroundings. The flat desert had given place to rocky, barren formations that created canyons and gorges. His right hand took hold of the blaster he had taken with him as he piloted the speeder inside one of the larger canyons, his eyes scanning the top of the walls in search of Sand People or other possible dangers.

Everything was silent around him, but for the slight buzz of the engine and the whisper of the wind. It looked really peaceful and relaxing, now that the suns had yet to start scorching the barren ground with their heat. He could understand why Ben had chosen to retire here in search of peace and solitude.

Suddenly Anakin heard another noise. He tensed his ears to identify it and bit his lower lip when he realized it the sound of blaster bolts.

Who was shooting? And at whom? Was Ben in danger?

Anakin stopped the speeder and jumped off. He took the blaster from the holster and, moving as silently and quickly as he could, he followed the direction the noise was coming from.

He had to squeeze his broad shoulders between two tall walls of rock, but once he was out of that narrow passage, he found himself in an almost circular clearing.

In the middle of it there was a man dressed with tunic, pants and leather boots who was using a blue lightsabre to deflect the blaster beams a small probe droid shot against him.

His movements were quick as light, powerful yet graceful, and they filled Anakin with awe, for the man was wearing a helmet that completely blocked his vision.

Anakin was so fascinated by the whirling blue blade and the dance of jumps and leaps he was witnessing to, it took him a few moments to realize the man was bearded.

When he finally did, his mouth opened in stunned surprise. Ben with a lightsabre?

Ben, who had told him he was a diplomat.

Ben, who had said to him General Kenobi was shorter than Anakin, in his late thirties and with reddish-blond hair.

Ben, who was not afraid to live in the Jungland Wastes.

Ben, who seemed to always know what he felt and who, Anakin was certain, already knew he was there.

Ben, who had practically admitted that was not his real name…

Anakin swallowed hard as he watched as the older man powered off his lightsabre, removed the helmet and switched off the small droid. Then he took some steps toward him and said, "You are General Kenobi, aren't you?"

As Anakin had fully predicted, Ben was not surprised to hear his voice. He simply pushed his sweaty hair away from his brow and bowed deeply in salute, "Yes, Anakin. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, Council Member and former General of the Republic."

"Pleased to meet you, Master Kenobi," Anakin said solemnly, offering his hand, which Ben-Obi-Wan took and shook firmly.

"Aren't you angry that I didn't the truth, Anakin?"

"No, not really. I know how things are out there. If the Hutts knew you're here, they would love to capture you for ransom. However, I like to think that you would have told me the truth one day."

Obi-Wan nodded, his blue-grey eyes locked with Anakin's blue one. "Yes, I would have, Anakin. I would have because I wanted to ask you—and your mother, of course – to come to Coruscant with me when I left.

"What?" Anakin almost croaked, as his heart started running. Obi-Wan had wanted to ask him to travel with him to Coruscant? Was it because he felt something for him? Because he did not want to leave him behind?"

The questions died on his lips as Obi-Wan spoke again, "A pilot with your skills is wasted here, while the Republic diplomatic corps or security forces need people like you. The Jedi Order needs pilots too. The war caused many losses among our ranks."

"And this is the only reason you want me to come with you? You want to offer me a job?" Anakin could not help but ask.

Obi-Wan looked at him for several seconds, his expression serene and unreadable, then he murmured, "Let's go to my hovel, it will be soon too hot to stay outdoor. We will talk once we are there."

Anakin nodded, and followed as Obi-Wan showed him the way.

Obi-Wan's hovel, was small but comfortable. The Jedi Master poured some jawa juice for both of them, then sat on a stool in front of the one he had instructed Anakin to take.

"Anakin, you asked me a question back at the clearing. A rightful question given my recent behaviour, and you deserve an answer. But before I tell you my answer, I need to first explain something to you. Is that all right?" Anakin nodded and Obi-Wan continued, "What do you know about the Jedi?"

"That they're powerful warriors with strange powers. They're the guardians of the Republic and they're invincible." Anakin beamed, as his eyes drank in the sight of the man he loved, who also happened to be one of the most famous Jedi alive.

"I wish the last bit was true, but it isn't so," Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "Too many Jedi have perished in the war and two of them were very dear to me. But this isn't important now. Tell me, have you ever heard or read about the Force?"

"The Force? I heard someone mention it, but I don't really know what it is."

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. People are born with the ability to sense the Force. You, Anakin, are among them."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your quick reflexes while piloting pods, your ability to see things before their happen, your skills in reading other people's feelings and moods. These are powers all the Jedi have, although we are trained to control them and to shield ourselves since infancy."

"That's why I cannot sense what you're feeling! You're shielding!" Anakin exclaimed with a triumphant smile.

"Yes, that's true." Obi-Wan paused for a moment then continued, "What I am going to explain now might be more complex, but it's necessary you know it to understand what brought me here…and to you."

Anakin sobered and leant forward, "I am listening."

"There're two sides in the Force, the Light Side and the Dark Side. The Jedi draw their powers from the first one, which embodies all the good a Knight should aspire to. The Dark Side, instead, is what you can describe as the evil incarnate. The Jedi are taught to stay away, for the Dark Side corrupts and consumes…but sometimes it happens that one of us touches it. That's what happened to me a few months ago, just before the end of the war." Obi-Wan took a deep breath and then asked, "Did you understand what I said?"

"Yes, I did."

"Good. Now, what I am going to say must remain a secret—you cannot repeat it, not even to your mother."

Anakin nodded, perplexed and yet proud Obi-Wan was going to say something so clearly important.

"As you probably know, six months ago Darth Maul, the leader of the Separatists was killed by the Jedi as he tried to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine, who was also killed in that action. But what the press doesn't know is that Palpatine, alias Darth Sidious, was Darth Maul's master and that the two of them had planned the war to take hold of the Republic and destroy the Jedi Order. They were Sith, or Dark Side users." Obi-Wan paused and rubbed his beard, before continuing, his voice now a bare whisper. "My former master Qui-Gon Jinn and I were among the Jedi who went to eliminate Sidious and Maul. During the battle that followed, my master was killed by Maul. Qui-Gon had been like a father to me since I was a teenager, thus, when I saw him fall, I briefly let my anger against the Sith fuel my power and used it to defeat Maul. You might find it natural, but it's not so for a Jedi—and especially not for a master, who should always have a perfect control. I nearly touched the Dark Side, and I didn't react well to that knowledge. I lost my peace of mind, and thus I took a period of leave from the Jedi Council and retired here, to meditate and purge myself from the darkness I sensed inside me. I had been here for two months, and I was slowly recovering, when I saw you at the market."

"Me?" Anakin exclaimed, alarmed by the way Obi-Wan had spoken. "Did I something wrong?"

"What? No! Oh, sorry, Anakin, I expressed myself badly. I meant what my recovery was slow before I met you…after I met you it became very fast."

"Oh."

"The Light Side is extremely powerful in you, Anakin. You…you shone like a small star in the Force, and your aura called me like a beacon. The light in you has dispelled the darkness inside me. That's why I liked to spend time near you, meditating or talking."

Anakin nodded, then frowned when his mind registered what he just heard. "You said _liked_. Past tense. Why did you use it? Because you're now _healed_? Or because…because you no longer like me? Is that why you have stopped coming to visit me?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and his voice was filled with a pain Anakin had ever heard when he murmured, "I like to stay near you, Anakin. But I like it too much. I have started developing… feelings for you-"

"Feelings?" Anakin exclaimed, as he slid down the stool to kneel in front of Obi-Wan, taking hold of both his hands. "I too have feelings for you, Obi-Wan. Very strong feelings. In fact I believe I love you. No, that's not true. I _know_ I love you and-"

"Let go of my hands, Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly but firmly.

The younger man obeyed and the Jedi master brought his hands up to surround Anakin's face.

"Anakin, I am honoured by your feelings, but this can never be. I am Jedi and, as such, I am not allowed to love. Jedi are forbidden to form attachments, for attachment leads to possession, possession leads to jealousy, to fear, to hate. To the Dark Side-- as it was with my master and the other person I loved in my life, a fellow knight called Siri. I needed all of my restraint not to behead the bounty hunter that had killed her, and I told you what happened with Darth Maul," Obi-Wan lowered his head as his voice died.

Anakin sat back on his heels, fighting with his disappointment. It was devastating to see his hopes crushed after having seen them soar so high.

_But maybe there is still hope_, he thought. _Obi-Wan is still recovering from his ordeal. Maybe once his master's death is more in the past and his brush with the Dark Side forgotten, then, maybe_…

"Can we still remain friends? I like to talk with you," he murmured looking up at the older man with hopeful, shining eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled weakly. "Yes, of course we can."

"Are you still willing to bring me and my mother with you to Coruscant when you leave?"

"Of course! I could never leave my friend behind. You're a wonderful young man, Anakin, and if you allow me, there is nothing more I would like than make your life better. We really need pilots in the Jedi Temple, especially Force sensitive like you. The Temple will send a ship for us in two weeks."

"Two weeks? Wonderful! I will give Toradiur the two weeks notice as soon as I am back in town," Anakin beamed, his mind already filled with possibilities. Coruscant. A new job. Obi-Wan…

Obi-Wan cleared his throat to draw his attention and said, "Listen Anakin, with your permission, of course, I would like to reserve all your time at the brothel until the day we leave."

"You want to stay up all night, every night talking?" Anakin asked, not understanding, but not displeased at all by the idea.

"No, not really. I just want to help you. I have sensed how hard has become for you to do your job. I thought that if I pay for all your time from now to the day we leave, you won't have to… work again."

"You truly would do this for me? Have you idea of how much it would cost?" Anakin's eyes filled with tears as his heart swelled with love for the beautiful, kind man sitting in front of him.

"Of course, I will do it. As for the money, Jedi are not allowed many possessions, but I was permitted to keep the inheritance I received from my family. It's quite a lot and I will be very happy to use part of it to help you. I will do you it with pleasure."

"I-I have no words to thank you, Obi-Wan. This means so much for me," Anakin murmured, his throat constricted by a lump.

Obi-Wan smiled, "It means very much to me too."

Anakin felt the desire to stood up and embrace the older man, but something in the way he looked at him told him it was not the right thing to do. It was too soon.

"_You must be patient, Skywalker_, he thought, _you must be patient._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Please notice the change of rating! I also hope you have read closely the warnings and the hints I have dropped along the story regarding Anakin's condition, and won't be too surprised/shocked._

The next morning Anakin and Obi-Wan went to visit Toradiur.

First Anakin announced he would leave his job in two weeks, then the Jedi master made his offer to the brothel's owner, an offer that could not be refused.

Credit chips changed hands, a contract was drawn and signed, then Obi-Wan left the room, so that Anakin and Toradiur could talk in private, as the older man had expressed the wish to do.

"Are going to live with him?" Toradiur asked as soon they were alone.

"Not really. Or better, not yet. He has offered me a job as pilot on Coruscant, but I hope with time he will become more than just my employer," Anakin answered with sincerity.

"I hope it will be so, kid. I would hate to know you ended up selling yourself on Coruscant."

"I won't! He will never let me down!" Anakin exclaimed, wishing he could tell the other man why he completely trusted Obi-Wan.

"You love him, Anakin. That's all too clear. But does him love you back? I confess I find him very cold. Maybe he is just taking advantage of your feelings."

"He is just very reserved, Tor, but I know he cares for me deeply." Anakin took a deep breath and continued, " As for taking advantage of me, we never had sex, Tor. He never used me."

"What!"

"You heard me. We have never been together. In fact we have never even kissed."

Toradiur was stunned. "Then tell me, what did you do all those evenings?"

"We talked," Anakin smiled. "We talked and came to know each other."

"Oh…well. Then maybe this is really love." Toradiur smiled and patted Anakin's shoulder. "I wish you luck, Anakin. I wish you happiness, for you deserve it, kid."

They shook hands, then Anakin left the office. A few minutes later, the young man and Obi-Wan walked away from the brothel for the last time, determinate to never again put a foot inside one.

The days before the departure were full of activity for Anakin. He had to pack the stuff they wanted to bring with them, buy travelling bags and clothes for himself and his mother, check that he had all the drugs Shmi might need for the trip and so on.

Anakin's mother had been delighted to know that her son had quit his job and that they would soon move off of the planet to work as pilot.

"Oh Ani," she had exclaimed upon hearing the news. "I am so happy for you! Because your talent as a pilot as been recognized and because you have finally found somebody to love. When you will bring Ben here? I wish to know him."

"I will ask him to come here for lunch one of these days. But first there is something you must know: Ben's real name is Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Like the famous Jedi Master?"

"He is _the_ Jedi Master we heard so much about."

Shmi used her hands to sit straighter on the bed. "You mean you are going to work for the Jedi Order?"

"Yes, Mon."

"But this is wonderful! Every one knows the Jedi are honourable and honest. He will never let you down!" Shmi was ecstatic.

"That's true, Mom, but there is also a downside. Jedi are not allowed to love."

The woman's eyes widened in shock, "You mean he doesn't love you? That he is just helping you out of friendship or compassion?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, Mom. I sense he loves me too. It's just he cannot bring himself to admit it. He is very confused now, and also reserved. So, when I invite him here for lunch, please don't touch the subject of love, all right? Thank him for helping us and for being my friend, but nothing more."

Shmi nodded, "As you wish, Ani."

Anakin embraced his mother then returned to his packing, his mind lost in thoughts of Obi-Wan.

He had managed to sound very calm and composed with his mother, but in truth he was everything but that. He was desperately in love with the Jedi and longed for his kisses and caresses and for hearing his low voice murmur "I love you" in his ear.

Anakin had never been in love in his whole life, nor had he ever felt sexual desire. Yes, he had experienced pleasure with those clients that had bothered to take the time to make him come, but never before he had burned with the need to feel a man's hand caress him nor had he felt the desire to rip someone's clothes away as he did with Obi-Wan.

Anakin had often heard people speak of "making love", and now he wanted to know for himself how lovemaking was different from having sex.

"You must be patient," he said to himself for the umpteenth time. "You cannot jump on Obi-Wan like this. You would just scare him away, for no man would like to be eaten alive as you're planning to do. Give him time."

Anakin sighed. He knew he was doing the right thing, but he did not know for how longer he would be able to restrain himself.

Two days later Obi-Wan accepted an invitation to lunch at the Skywalkers' place.

Anakin had made sure the little hovel was in perfect order and had asked his mother to help with the cooking, for he wanted to prepare something different from the simple dishes he usually made.

His mother had teased him gently as she had given him instructions, but it was clear she was very happy to see her son behave like a man in love, to see him smile so often and leave behind the brooding expression he had sported for so long.

When Obi-Wan finally arrived, Shmi understood immediately why her son had fallen for him.

The Jedi master was indeed an attractive man, but what caught her attention more was his calm, his control and the kindness transpiring from each of his gestures and words.

Anakin had always had the tendency to be impulsive but he had become calmer, more relaxed and less ready to burst since the older man had appeared in his life. Shmi thought they complemented each other perfectly and knew, in her heart of mother, that Obi-Wan would soon admit aloud he loved Anakin, for it was evident in the way he looked at her son.

A couple of hours before the sunset, when Obi-Wan was about to leave, the sky clouded and a strong wind started to blow.

"A storm is approaching," Anakin announced, peering from the window before blocking the shutters. "You cannot travel with the this weather. You must stay here for the night."

"I can find a room in town," Obi-Wan commented.

"Nonsense. I will sleep with my mother and leave you my bedroom," Anakin answered, even if his heart screamed to ask Obi-Wan to share the bed with him.

"If you are sure I will not cause troubles…"

"I am quite sure. And now that is settled, let's return to our sabacc game, I want to beat you at least once."

Obi-Wan smiled, "It is not easy to beat me, young one."

Anakin grinned, upon hearing the endearment Obi-Wan had started to use more frequently. "Because you are a Jedi?"

"No…because you have the habit to let your tongue peak out your lips when you are planning something," Obi-Wan answered all serious, but with his eyes full of mirth.

"I don't do that!" Anakin exclaimed, outraged.

"Are you so sure you don't?"

"Well, maybe once or twice…"

"Six or seven would be more a accurate account."

Anakin laughed, basking in warmth of Obi-Wan's companionship as they both sat back at the table, ready for another round of sabacc.

Later that night, as Anakin prepared to go to bed, he realized he had forgotten his sleep clothes in his bedroom when he had made a fresh bed for his guest. So he went to his chamber to retrieve them, without bothering to knock on the door for he thought Obi-Wan was still in the 'fresher.

He was not.

Anakin froze when his gaze posed on the almost naked form of his beloved. His hungry eyes drank in the sight in front of him, trying to fix every detail in his memory.

Obi-Wan was slender, but clearly strong. His well-formed chest was covered by hair, hair that his fingers longed to touch. His skin was fair, but not too pale and Anakin found enchanting the way it turned pink under his burning glance.

"Do- do you need anything, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, as his right hand checked he had tucked well the towel wrapped around his hips.

"Yes," answered the young man, with a voice he barely recognized as his own. "I need you."

Before Obi-Wan could reply or protest, Anakin covered the distance between them, and embraced the smaller man, pressing their bare chests together, and lowering his head to put his lips over the other's.

Obi-Wan's lips were everything he had imagined them to be, soft and hard at the same time, surrounded by whiskers that caressed his skin in a most pleasing way.

Anakin moaned in delight when the Jedi opened his mouth and allowed his tongue inside and, taking it as a capitulation, he let go of Obi-Wan's back. He used his hands to unfasten and push down his trousers and underwear, pressing his soft member against the hard one he could feel beneath the towel.

The feel of Obi-Wan's desire, made Anakin growl in triumph, but the feeling was short lived, because the older man pushed at his shoulders hard, obliging him to back away several steps to keep his balance.

They stood one in front of the other, both panting and flushed. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan's eyes swept over his body, taking in the details of his broad, smooth chest, of his flat, hairless belly, of his strong thighs and the limp sex between them.

Anakin watched as the Jedi narrowed his eyes, then blinked as he observed his groin, seemingly not believing what his brain was telling him.

When finally their eyes met again, Anakin saw the unspoken question in Obi-Wan's.

"I am a gelding," Anakin murmured, then continued before Obi-Wan could say anything, "Tatooine's local breed of human males have a special physiology that makes them highly prized as pleasure workers... If-if they are castrated when still boys, their body changes to compensate the mutilation. Our...prostate develops differently, making it possible for us to achieve a greater sexual satisfaction than a normal man, but only if we are ... penetrated.

I was seven years old when Gardulla the Hutt, my owner until she lost me and my mother in a bet with Watto, had me operated. She owns several brothels here in Mos Espa and Mos Esley and planned to send me to work there as soon as I was old enough. We geldings are becoming very rare, for a certain degree of humanity and respect toward the slaves has arrived here too, thus I suppose Gardulla planned to make a lot of money with me. As far as I know, I am the last one ever submitted to this operation. That's why I am…I was so expensive. My pheromones make me attractive to straight and gay men alike…thus I was very popular."

Anakin fell silent after this stream of words, and waited for Obi-Wan to digest what he had heard. His heart constricted when he noticed that the older man's erection no longer pressed against the fabric of his towel.

"Are…are you repulsed by me?" He whispered, his eyes filled with pain.

"What?" Obi-Wan blinked, as if he had been lost in thought, then shook his head. "No, of course not. You are a wonderful young man, with a great and generous heart. You have managed to stay pure and full of light even despite everything happened to you. How could I ever be repulsed by you?"

"Then why do you no longer want me?" Anakin's voice almost broke as he pointed at Obi-Wan's groin.

"It's not that. I want you Anakin—but I can't act on my desire. I can't give you the commitment you deserve. Should I take you now, I wouldn't feel any different from those men in the brothel. I would use you and give nothing back." There was quite finality in his words, and Anakin knew he would not change his mind.

The young man growled as he pulled up his trousers. "I can't understand how a man as intelligent as you could ever say something so stupid! Use me! How is it possible you don't see the difference? I love you! I want you! You are the only one I have ever wanted and you would honour me by sharing your body with me! I don't expect you to marry me, I just want to feel your love!"

Anakin burst out the room before Obi-Wan could see the tears threatening to escape him. He grabbed a shirt and a cloak and left the house, desperately needing to be away from the source of his greatest delight and frustration.

It was already dark outdoors, but the storm had calmed down, leaving behind dunes of sand in the streets.

The air was cool, fresh and Anakin breathed it deeply as he walked, head lowered, hands in his pockets, trying to sort out his feelings.

Perhaps he had been wrong to make his move over Obi-Wan so soon or so aggressively, but boy, how could he resist the sight of that naked chest and trusting face?

He should have sensed Obi-Wan's discomfort at his actions. Was not that what he was famous for? But, at least, the evening had not been a complete disaster.

First of all, Obi-Wan had not been repulsed by his condition, something that was very important.

Second, how could he really be upset when the man he loved had refused to take him out of love and respect? He could not. In fact, now that he thought more about it, he felt quite touched and moved by it.

Sure, he knew Obi-Wan's stubbornness would be difficult to win, but at least he had admitted aloud he loved Anakin, and it was a step forward.

The young man raised his head and smiled. It was time to return home. Maybe Obi-Wan would be still awake and he would be able to apologize-

"Well, well, well, look who we have here."

The voice coming from somewhere near him made Anakin freeze.

He knew it.

Darnell.

Anakin looked around for a way out as the miner stepped out of the darkness and the young man felt a shiver run along his spine as he noticed he was not alone.

Six other men flanked him, looking at Anakin in a way that made his skin crawl.

"Good evening, Darnell. A nice time for a walk, huh?" Anakin said, forcing himself to stay calm. "I was just going home…"

"Oh no, whore, you aren't. At least not yet. I have heard you left Toradiur's place for you found a rich lover boy ready maintain you. Good for him—but I hope he likes to share, for this evening I will finally have that nice piece of ass of yours."

The miner gestured with his hand and the six thugs surrounded Anakin…

_evil laugh in the background Cliffhanger!_


	6. Chapter 6

The young man turned on his heels and tried to run away, but one of his assailants threw himself at his legs, grabbing one of his ankles and knocking him down.

Anakin landed on his face, his lower lip breaking in the impact with the ground. He quickly turned on his back, kicking and striking out with his fists to keep the six thugs away.

"Don't damage him too much," Darnell sneered, towering above him, as Anakin cried when a blow made his nose bleed. "I want him responsive when I take him."

Anakin doubled his efforts to get free, but he was no match for those six miners, and even if he was able to inflict a lot of damage to them, in the end they managed to pin his legs and arms to the ground.

Darnell laughed maliciously, "Now we will see how good you are, whore…" He was about to unbuckle his belt when suddenly he was slammed against the nearest wall by an unknown force, as another figure appeared in the street.

"Let him go," Obi-Wan commanded, his tone low but full of dangerous promise.

"I don't think so, lover boy," Darnell snarled, massaging his jaw. "I will have him, and maybe you too."

"That's highly unlikely," Obi-Wan said calmly, igniting his lightsabre. The bluish glow lightened his resolute features, as Anakin felt his assailants utter a murmur of surprise-- and worry.

The only one who seemed not to be concerned was Darnell. "Are you a Jedi?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. I have always wanted to fuck a Jedi." The miner turned to face his accomplices, "Stun him!" He ordered.

Four of the six thugs let go of Anakin to raise and use their blasters against Obi-Wan, who deflected the bolts with his lightsabre.

In the chaos that followed, Anakin managed to kick the two men still holding him down in their balls, making them double over in pain as he scrambled to his feet. For a moment he stood there he was, wanting to help Obi-Wan but not knowing how, until the Jedi master shouted, "Run Anakin, run! Go home! I will be fine. Go!"

Anakin hesitated a moment more, then turned around and ran away.

As soon as he was safely home, Anakin leant his back against the wall by the door, and closed his eyes, trying to calm his hurried breathing and running heart.

That had been a close call! What had possessed him to leave the house during a night like this one, when the sand storm had advised most of the cantinas' owners to keep their places closed and everybody stayed home? He had been an idiot and he had almost paid a very high price for his stupidity. If Obi-Wan had not arrived… Anakin refuse to continue the thought, as his mind filled with gratitude for the Jedi master. Gratitude and worry. What would happen if Obi-Wan was hit by a stunning beam?

Anakin was about to run in his room to fetch his blaster and go outside again when the door opened to admit Obi-Wan. He looked well, his breath slight hurried and his air ruffled.

"Are you all right?" He asked the younger man.

Anakin opened him mouth to answer but before he could do it, Obi-Wan crossed the room grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him against his chest.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin said, his voice muffled by the fabric of the Jedi's tunic, as frantic hands tasted and prodded his body in search of injuries. "Obi-Wan! What are you doing? I am fine!"

Anakin managed to raise his arms and to push against Obi-Wan's chest with just the right amount of strength necessary to make the Jedi loosen his embrace.

Their gazes met and Anakin noticed there were tears in Obi-Wan's eyes, as he looked at the dried blood splattered over the younger man's chin and shirt.

"You're hurt. I wasn't fast enough. It was all my fault if you left the house so late…" Obi-Wan murmured, turning his head away.

"What? Oh no, I won't let you take the blame for something I did. I was an idiot to leave with the dark. I should have known better than to do it. As for not being fast enough, man, you saved me from a certain rape! This is just a broken lip and a sore nose. It will pass in no time. Or maybe, you can kiss it better…" Anakin added in an afterthought, fully expecting a blush, a frown and nothing more.

So he was stunned when Obi-Wan tilted his head and did exactly that. He kissed first the tip of his nose, then his swollen lips, his touch soft and gentle. Then he pulled back and asked, "Is that better?"

"Much better," Anakin croaked out.

They looked at each other for a long while, then Anakin lowered his head and kissed Obi-Wan.

The lips beneath his own were moist, willing and opened quickly to admit his tongue, before shyly reciprocating his moves.

Anakin moaned and his arms rose to embrace the smaller man, as his lips left Obi-Wan's mouth to cover his face and neck with kisses and little nips.

Anakin was so lost in his passion and relishing in the taste of the man he had wanted for so long, that it took him a while to realize that Obi-Wan was not responding to his advances, and was actually trembling. Swallowing hard, Anakin loosened his embrace and stepped back, head lowered.

"I am sorry, Obi-Wan," he murmured, not looking at the older man. "I keep on pressing my needs over you. I will stop now and-"

He was silenced by two calloused fingers pressed against his lips. "Shh, young one. Everything is all right and I don't want you to stop."

Anakin's head whipped up. "You don't?"

"No," Obi-Wan smiled briefly before sobering again. "I love you Anakin. This evening, after you left, I meditated and asked the Force for guidance. It came to my help and made me realize that I am already attached to you as much as possible, and that making love will be the manifestation of the already existing, soul-deep, life-long commitment I have made to you in my heart. It made me realize that my past mistakes made me a better Jedi, and that I can continue to do my duty to the Order and the Force while loving you, for I will never let my feeling interfere in my job. It made me realize what happened when my master died wasn't as bad as I thought—and that I have been too hard with myself, something other Jedi had already said me, but I had refused to listen. So no, Anakin, my young one, I don't want you to stop. Instead I want you to teach me how to make love to you," Obi-Wan finished, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You mean you have never been with a man before?"

"Not exactly…" Obi-Wan blushed and understanding dawned in the younger man.

"You…you have never been with anyone," Anakin murmured, dazzled by the discovery and by Obi-Wan's declaration of undying devotion.

"Yes, that's it," Obi-Wan confirmed, his blush deepening.

"Oh, but this is wonderful," Anakin murmured, as he raised his hand to cup one of his companion's bearded cheeks. His stupor was already disappearing, replaced by a warm feeling of tenderness. "I-I am honoured to be your first, Obi-Wan."

"First and only, I dare to say," Obi-Wan smiled, and this time it reached his eyes, making him look younger.

Anakin lowered his hand and intertwined his fingers with Obi-Wan's. "I will always treasure the gift you are giving me. I am only sorry I cannot do the same for you. You cannot be my first as I am yours-- even if this is going to be a first time of sort for me too, for I have never made love before. Never." Anakin looked deeply at Obi-Wan, telling with his eyes everything he could not put in words. And Obi-Wan understood.

"I think it is time we both discover what it means to make love," the older man murmured, tugging at Anakin's hand and leading him toward the bedroom.

Once the door slid closed behind their backs, Obi-Wan let go of Anakin's hand and looked at the younger man, as if he waited for instructions.

Anakin felt his heart fill with tenderness as he understood the depth of the gift he was being given. It was not just the fact Obi-Wan was breaking the Jedi Code for him, that was nothing compared to the vulnerability he was showing. An adult man, almost forty, who knew nothing of sex. Anakin could have shattered his ego and his confidence with just a wrong word.

The young man smiled gently and reached out with his hand, taking Obi-Wan's and leading him to the bed.

"Sit down," he murmured and was obeyed at once. He smiled at the anxious eyes watching his every move and knelt on the floor to remove the Jedi's leather boots and socks. Then he scooted closer to Obi-Wan and made him bend his head, so that they could kiss, slowly but deeply.

They kissed for some time, for Anakin wanted to build Obi-Wan's confidence little by little, and was gratified when, after a while the older man grabbed him by the head to deepen their kisses, pushing his tongue in his mouth.

Anakin moaned and decided it was time to move on. He first shed his shirt, then unfastened Obi-Wan's tunic, sliding his hands beneath the beige fabric to touch the soft skin and hair there.

Anakin had done this hundred of times but this was the first time he took pleasure in exploring another man's flesh. He parted the tunic and pushed it down Obi-Wan's shoulders, baring his torso completely.

He fingered a nipple and smiled when Obi-Wan gasped and arched his back.

"Anakin…" the older man murmured throatily.

"Yes?"

"My trousers…they are getting uncomfortable…"

Anakin laughed softly at that admission and quickly moved to unfasten the beige leggings. "Raise your hips, so I can pull them down."

Obi-Wan did as asked and soon Anakin found himself staring at his hard member.

"I was right that first night, you're really a _big_ boy," he said cheekily as Obi-Wan's face took the same purple colour of his manhood.

"I…"

"Shh," Anakin said quickly, realizing the other was going to apologize. "It's a good thing. I will feel you more."

"Oh. If you say so," Obi-Wan commented, his voice under control as his blush toned down.

Anakin shook his head with fondness, then returned to stare at the turgid member in front of his eyes. He wanted to touch and taste it, but a look at Obi-Wan's eyes and the precome already oozing from the tip, made him realize it was not the time. He would have to wait until Obi-Wan learned to have more control. So he just pressed against the base of the erection, stalling off the imminent release, and then stood, quickly kicking away his shoes and pants.

He climbed on the bed on his hands and knees and wriggled his bottom at Obi-Wan. He briefly thought of making a joke about the Jedi's _lightsabre_, but he discarded the idea. So he simply said, "Make love to me, Obi-Wan. I need you."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and scooted behind him on his knees, his calloused hands caressing his buttocks gently, but with a hint of possessiveness that made Anakin's head reel.

"Come on, love," he murmured, looking at Obi-Wan from above his shoulder, "I am ready for you." And he was, his natural lubrication making him slick as never before.

Obi-Wan nodded, breathed deeply, and taking hold of himself slowly pushed inside Anakin.

Anakin's eyes rolled back at the slow insertion, so different from the brisk, careless way he had always been taken. He could feel every inch of the hard length filling him and it made him moan.

Obi-Wan stilled, as his hands ran up and down his sides. "Are you all right?" he whispered. "Am I hurting you?"

"No…it is just so good…so very good…"

"Oh…" Obi-Wan murmured and pushed in until he was completely inside. Anakin felt him rest heavily on his back, as the older man's hurried breath fanned the hair on his nape.

Anakin turned his head to look at his lover. Obi-Wan's face was flushed and sweaty, his hair in disarray, and his pupils were so wide his eyes looked almost black.

"How do you feel?" he whispered.

"I- I never thought it would feel like this…So tight…so hot…" was the breathy answer.

"It will become even better when you start moving."

"Moving?"

"Yes. Pull back almost all the way and then push in again…let your instinct guide you…" Anakin contracted his inner muscles to stimulate and spur his lover.

Obi-Wan moaned and his hands clutched at his hips almost painfully. "Anakin…" He retreated a little then pushed forward again, experimenting, and Anakin watched in delight as his mouth went slack with pleasure. Then Anakin lowered his head and braced with his arms, starting to rock back and forth in counterpoint to Obi-Wan's thrusts.

An unknown pleasure invaded Anakin. It did not just come by the steady friction of the turgid member stroking deeply inside him, it also came from the fact that this was Obi-Wan loving him, using his body to show him the depth of his feelings.

Anakin could feel that love…and a bright, soothing presence caressing his mind and pervading him with warmth.

Obi-Wan.

"Oh…oh…Obi-Wan…I can feel you…" he moaned.

"Here?" Obi-Wan panted, one of his hands leaving Anakin's hips to press flat against his heaving belly.

"No…" Anakin took the hand in his own and moved it higher, posing it over his sternum, near his hammering heart, "Here…and here…" he moved the hand to his temple.

"I…have…lowered my shields, Anakin…I can feel you too…do you like it?"

"Yes…yes…" Anakin panted, his eyes closed, "…such love…such closeness…I …" his last words were lost in a high scream as release hit him all at once, making him contract around Obi-Wan in a way what was pleasurable and painful at the same time.

Obi-Wan cried out as he thrust one last time and then tensed, filling Anakin's body and mind with his love.

Anakin's arms gave out, and the two lovers collapsed on the bed. Obi-Wan rolled on his side, and pulled the younger man closer, spooning behind him, chest to back, their legs intertwined.

Anakin took one of Obi-Wan's hands and brought it to his lips. "How do you feel?"

"I feel well…" came the breathy answer, very close to his ear. "Pleasantly tired…very happy…very loved. And you?" Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's waist with his other arm.

"I feel exactly like you. I have never imagined what I found so sordid could turn to be like this. The feel of your mind in mine was-"

"Wizard?" Obi-Wan completed for him, kissing his nape.

"Awesome," Anakin laughed softly. "Will be always like this?"

"Well, I remember I once read it will get better with practice…" Obi-Wan joked.

Anakin swatted his arm. "That is not what I mean."

"I know." Obi-Wan sobered, "Yes, Anakin, it will be always like this. I will always share my mind with you. You are my beloved, and I wish to give you everything I am."

Anakin closed his eyes, basking in the warmth those words had stirred in him. "Will we be able to see each other often once we are on Coruscant?"

"I don't know yet Anakin, but I promise I will try to be with you as much as possible, even if we will have to keep our relationship secret—at least for the moment."

"For the moment?" Anakin's eyes opened and he turned around to face Obi-Wan.

"Since the war ended, there had been talks about changing certain rules of the Code, included the one about attachments, to encourage people to hand their children to the Temple."

"Why did you not tell me before?"

"Because," Obi-Wan kissed Anakin now swollen nose, "nothing has been decided yet. It could happen tomorrow or the next year or never. I didn't want to raise false hopes."

"Oh well, as long as you love me, I can adapt to anything."

"I love you Anakin, and always will," Obi-Wan said fiercely, with his voice and then with his mind, and Anakin closed his eyes relishing in the mental caress he already loved so much.

"As I love you," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss Obi-Wan.

The two men shared a long, deep kiss, as if they were sealing their vows to each other, then they settled down to sleep.

Dawn would arrive soon and with it the beginning of the first day of Anakin and Obi-Wan's new life.

THE END…well, for now.

I have already written a sequel titled "STRANGE DEVELOPMENTS". It is set on Coruscant, one year after the events of "THE STRANGER".

Anakin and Obi-Wan are happily together, but when the Council decides to change the Code and allow attachments, the lovers' life, instead of getting easier becomes more difficult…

The story involves MPREG (Boy! Surprises never cease, this was another genre I though I would _never_ write!), but I can assure you the story isn't centred only on the event. I mean, you won't find detailed accounts of each and every check up, EGM etc. Bant and Garen Muln have big roles in it, and Dex makes an appearance along with Yoda and Mace.

If you are interested on being alerted when the story is up, add me or "THE STRANGER" to you alerts. I will post a brief note here when the time comes.

Thank you!


	7. About the sequel

Hello there!

Just a brief note to let you know the sequel to "The Stranger" is up!

It is titled "Strange Developments" and you will find the link in my profile page.

I hope you will like it!


End file.
